A Love From The Past: Cole and Phoebe
by MystSom
Summary: During the finale season of Charmed, as the series comes to an end Phoebe once again encounters Cole. Will she push him away or confront her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or any of the characters featured (unfortunately). They belong to the evil empire known as Spelling and Co.

**Author's Introduction:** Phoebe and Cole have always been my favorite Charmed couple. When I initially began watching the show, I first saw _Long Live The Queen_ and then _Seven Year Witch_. Along with other out-of-order episodes, before I saw the show in order I thought the two had an on-again off-again relationship throughout the entire series. When I finally watched all the episodes in sequence I was extremely disappointed by season 5, which distastefully killed off Cole's character and made Phoebe less endearing (to say the least). I have continued to hold out hope that they will re-introduce Cole's character to the show. This fanfiction takes place after the most recent episode, _Generation Hex_. Enjoy!

Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe is writing a spell at the table. Piper enters

**Piper:** Hey honey, whatcha doing?

**Phoebe:** Writing a spell…

**Piper:** Shouldn't you be at your condo? I mean you keep saying that you spend too much time at the Manor.

**Phoebe:** I know…but Coop is making me write a spell.

**Piper:** He's giving you supernatural homework?

**Phoebe:** Yeah, he wants me to contact my lovesick subconscious.

**Piper:** …that's nice…umm have you seen Paige? She said she wanted to talk to me?

**Phoebe:** No, uh do you know what she wanted to talk to you about?

**Piper:** I think she needed some marital advice. Henry is becoming, shall we say, overprotective of her.

**Phoebe:** Ahh yes…the overprotective, demon-fearing husband.

(Piper moves to leave)

**Phoebe:** You don't wanna stick around and watch?

**Piper:** Watch you talk to yourself about your screwed up ex-boyfriends? I think I'll pass.

(Phoebe shrugs, Piper leaves, and Phoebe rises with spell in hand)

**Phoebe:**

_I call across time and space_

_To see love's true face_

_Show me my inner feelings_

_Let my soul complete its healing_

(There are bright lights that form the shape of a figure. Phoebe waits, somewhat anxiously. The person materializes, not facing her, and turns around looking confused and surprised. Phoebe is shocked. The person is Cole.)

**Phoebe:** Oh my god.

(Cole finally sees Phoebe, smiles)

**Cole:** Hi.

(Phoebe is pissed as she gets over the shock. She attacks him—he's surprised but doesn't retaliate)

(Piper reenters to look for her keys; shows her POV: Phoebe is kicking at nothing)

**Piper:** Phoebe!

**Phoebe:** Piper, help me!

(Piper walks over to her)

**Piper:** Help you what? (Piper grabs Phoebe before she can "fight" anymore) Vanquish air?

**Phoebe:** What? You mean you don't see him?

**Piper:** See who? There's no one else here.

**Phoebe:** So you don't see anything…weird?

**Piper:** Besides you attacking our attic?

(Phoebe looks at Cole suspiciously—unsure why she can see him. Cole retreats to the corner, clutching his side where she kicked him, looking annoyed)

**Phoebe:** Oh umm…I was just uh, practicing a new move…uh yeah and I guess I got kind of into it. (Phoebe nervously laughs, Cole is surprised) Did you need something?

**Piper:** (Weirded out) Uhh noooo….I just need my keys—are you sure you're okay?

**Phoebe:** (Eyeing Cole in a serious and angry manner) Yeah. I'm fine.

**Piper:** Okay, well I've got to run to Chinatown—we're out of pig's feet. I'll be back for dinner…just try not to hurt yourself…or the attic…while I'm gone.

(Piper leaves)

**Phoebe:** What are you doing here?

**Cole:** You summoned me.

**Phoebe:** Like hell I did. You're supposed to be dead.

**Cole:** It's nice to see you too.

**Phoebe:** Either get out of here or I'll vanquish your sorry ass..._again_.

**Cole:** Look Phoebe, I don't know why you brought me here, but if you reverse your spell I'll be out of your life…_again_. I was perfectly willing to live out eternity in limbo.

**Phoebe:** Limbo?

**Cole:** Well it's actually a cosmic void between life and death. I was sent there as punishment after I was vanquished, (Cole looks down, lowers voice) …the uh, the second time.

**Phoebe:** I want you to get the hell out of here.

**Cole:** But you sum—

**Phoebe:** I didn't summon you Cole.

(Phoebe walks to door; Cole sighs but smiles in admiration as she leaves)

Scene: Manor. Sun Room. Christy has TV. on loud, unable to work the remote.

(Phoebe comes downstairs, hears the noise and enters the sun room)

**Phoebe:** Christy? Where's Billie?

**Christy:** (yells) What!

**Phoebe:** I said wher—(walks over, mutes TV.) Where's Billie?

**Christy:** She has class.

**Phoebe:** Okay, well did Piper leave yet?

(Christy nods. Cole enters and Christy looks at him)

**Christy:** Uh, but Coop left you a message.

**Phoebe:** Well…what did he say honey?

**Christy:** (briefly glances at Cole again) Uhm, hold on I wrote it down. I'll just get it.

(Christy heads into kitchen, gets out a pen and paper and starts to write. She hears Phoebe's footsteps, Phoebe enters)

**Phoebe:** Find the note?

(Christy is taken by surprise, but nods)

**Phoebe:** …Can I see it…

(Christy hands her the note, Phoebe reads it)

**Phoebe:** Alright thanks honey, it looks like Coop wants to meet with me. (Phoebe grabs and puts on her jacket) Will you be okay here alone? (Christy nods)

(They both walk to the front hall, Cole enters from side)

**Phoebe:** Okay, well I will be gone for awhile, I need to clear my head. (Phoebe eyes Cole) Just try to stay away from the TV. for now…or anything electrical for that matter, kay?

(Phoebe exits, Cole follows, and Christy closes the door, smiles sinisterly)

Scene: Typical Charmed dark alleyway. Phoebe is walking with note in hand. Cole comes around the corner, looking somewhat bored

**Cole:** You can't ignore me forev—

**Phoebe:** "132 Washington Street"

**Cole:** Call it a hunch, but I don't think you're going to find the place.

**Phoebe:** Aha! (Finds a typical Charmed warehouse door, but at that instant a demon appears in the corner of the alleyway in front of Phoebe and Cole)

**Cole:** Phoebe!

(Cole runs in front of her, the demon throws a strange, purple energy ball that hits Cole. Phoebe looks down at Cole, then at the demon, who throws another ball—hitting her this time)

**-Commercial Break**

(What? Fanfics can have commercial breaks too. Shut up.)

Scene: Alleyway. There is a strange bright tint to the scene now. Phoebe and Cole are on the ground but Phoebe starts to come around

(Phoebe touches her temple, looks disoriented and spots Cole. She scurries over, clearly somewhat concerned)

**Phoebe:** Cole get up. (She puts his head in her lap, thinking he's dead (again)) Cole damn it, wake up.

(Cole comes around, frowning and rubbing the back of his head. He opens his eyes, sees Phoebe and immediately smiles)

**Cole:** Phoebe! (she immediately gets annoyed, drops his head on the pavement and rises) Ow!

**Phoebe:** What the hell just happened to me?

**Cole: **You think I know?

(Phoebe walks to the end of the alleyway, gets onto the sidewalk)

**Phoebe:** (stops, turns around) You put him up to this didn't you? Trying to find another demonic way to get me back Cole?

(Cole reaches the sidewalk as well)

**Cole: **I'm sick of this. Believe it or not I have accepted my fate.

**Phoebe:** Yeah well, as soon as I vanquish that demon I'm going to van— (someone on the sidewalk walks right through both Phoebe and Cole, Phoebe kind of freaks out) What was that?

**Cole:** Uh-oh.

**Phoebe:** Uh-oh. What does uh-oh mean?

**Cole:** I think we're in the cosmic void.

**Phoebe:** The one you've been stuck in for three years? (Cole looks down) …great.

(Phoebe takes out her cell phone, dials Piper)

**Cole:** What are you doing?

**Phoebe:** (Phoebe ignores him) Piper? Piper?

**Cole:** She can't hear you.

**Phoebe:** Piper!

(Cole grabs Phoebe, she's totally scared)

**Cole:** Listen to me Phoebe. If you don't get out soon you could be trapped here forever. Whatever that demon did we need to reverse it.

(Phoebe has that pissed look of "fine, let's go, I'm a bitch", starts to walk)

**Cole:** Where are you going?

**Phoebe: **To the Manor to check the Book of Shadows (Cole sighs)

**Cole:** Wait. (Cole's looking at the ground. Phoebe turns) I know a faster way. (He extends his hand, Phoebe reluctantly takes it, and they exit in weird grey disintegration (like in _Seven Year Witch_))

Scene: Manor. Attic. Cole is sitting on the little step on the floor, Phoebe is frantically looking through the BoS

**Cole:** I don't think the book is going to help.

**Phoebe:** Yeah well you're not helping.

**Cole:** I already told you everything I know.

**Phoebe:** How about why you came back.

**Cole:** Phoebe I didn't come here to haunt you. I love you and the last thing I want to do is hurt you.

**Phoebe:** Yeah? You seem pretty good at it.

**Cole:** Yes well, I have learned from my sins. I was paying my penance when you—or someone—summoned me.

**Phoebe:** How come I was the only one who could see you?

**Cole:** I don't know—but right now we're both trapped in the void and _no one_ can see us. We need to figure out how that demon did this. (Phoebe doesn't respond) Phoebe? (long pause)

**Phoebe:** You've hurt me so much. (Phoebe's eyes are watering)

**Cole:** I know, I—

**Phoebe:** No, you don't know. You were the love of my life, Cole, and I was going to have your—_our_—child and you deceived me.

(Cole rises, stands next to Phoebe in front of the BoS)

**Cole:** Phoebe I was possessed by the Source. I even tried to give it up, but—

**Phoebe:** But what? Your Seer tricked me into joining you? I haven't been able to find love because of you. (Phoebe begins to cry, but she still talks in angry bitch mode)

**Cole:** I know, that's why I sent Drake to restore your faith in it.

**Phoebe:** (Looks up innocently (if that's possible)) That was you?

**Cole:** Yes (pauses, attempts to wipe away her tears, but Phoebe snaps back into her bitchy self and pulls away) I caused you so much pain Phoebe but I have accepted the fact that you don't love me (she looks down at the book in shame) and I am willing to accept punishment for what I've done (pause, Cole's not sure how she took it)

**Phoebe:** (surprised) That's him. (Points at the book) That's the demon that blasted us. He's called Delphor, have you heard of him?

**Cole:** He's a demonic bounty-hunter—when I was running from the Source he hunted me. But he only serves high level demons.

**Phoebe:** Well then why didn't he kill us?

**Cole:** That's not his style. He traps his victims in alternate planes until his employer comes to claim them….which means—

**Phoebe:** …which means that if we don't get out of here fast whoever employed him will kill us.

**Cole:** Do you know what spell you cast when I was summoned?

**Phoebe:** Umm it was a spell to talk to my subconscious, (looks for it on table) umm here (hands it to Cole)

(Cole looks at it briefly, chuckles a little)

**Phoebe:** What? …Can I get out of the void or not?

**Cole:** Your powers don't work here, but if you can write a spell and get one of your sister to say it…

**Phoebe:** It will reverse the demon's magic.

**-Commercial Break**

Scene: Manor. Attic. Camera initially shows pen writing on paper by itself, then cuts to Cosmic-cam (yes I'm calling it that. Shut up.) Phoebe puts down pen, Cole is at the window looking outside, notices Phoebe has stopped writing

**Cole:** Do you have the spell ready?

**Phoebe:** Yes.

**Cole: **Alright, now we just need one of your sisters to say it.

**Phoebe:** Well Paige is still on her honeymoon. That leaves Piper who should be home any minute, but she is going to be preparing dinner.

**Cole:** Well you'll have to send a message to her.

**Phoebe:** But how…(her voice trails off as Cole motions toward the spirit board lying on the table)

(Piper enters the attic, looking for Phoebe)

**Piper:** Phoebe? Phoebe! Don't tell me that girl went back to her Cupid…_Phoebe_!

(She's about to leave when she sees the spirit board move)

**Piper:** S...P...E...L…L. Spell? (Looks around, sees spell Phoebe wrote, reads it aloud)

_What a demon has wrongly taken_

_Bring back from a place forsaken_

_Return here from cosmic space_

_And put the demon in its place_

(There is a bright light and Phoebe appears in front of Piper. Phoebe rushes to hug her, shuts her eyes in happiness, Piper is surprised and taken aback)

**Piper: **Phoebe? What happened? Where did you come from?

**Phoebe:** A demon attacked me, I got caught in a Cosmic void and (Phoebe releases Piper from embrace, Piper has a subtle "uhhh WTF?" expression at her explanation) uhm, it's a long stor—(sees Cole in corner)…ry. (Phoebe has petrified look on her face) Uh, I gotta go. (rushes to door)

**Piper:** What about dinner? I made my favorite. (Phoebe exits) Damn it.

Scene: Condo. Phoebe opens door to apartment, Cole follows and closes door behind him

(Phoebe grabs the back of a chair for support and rubs her temple, she looks up and sees Cole)

**Phoebe:** Ugh. Why again can I still see you?

**Cole:** I don't know.

**Phoebe:** Don't you?

**Cole:** We've been through this. (Cole looks her straight in the eye) I love you Phoebe, and I know that you don't still love me (she looks at ground) but I still wouldn't do anything to hurt you.

**Phoebe:** (Pauses, continues to look at ground) Then leave.

(Cole approaches Phoebe and gets real close to her)

**Cole: **I will _always_ love you. (Phoebe closes her eyes as Cole kisses her lips lightly, opens eyes as he begins to speak again) Don't give up on love. (Phoebe looks to the side and touches her lips while she contemplates as Cole continues to talk) You deserve love, more than anyone, and someday you will find someone—(as Cole says "someone" Phoebe suddenly kisses him passionately. Cole is extremely surprised, but he melts into the kiss as always)

**Episode Dos:**

Scene: Condo. Phoebe's Bedroom. The phone rings

(Phoebe clumsily reaches over and feels around before finding and hastily answering the phone)

**Phoebe:** Uhh…Hello?

**Piper:** Phoebe! What happened to you last night?

**Phoebe:** Oh, I uh, I just had some stuff to do—is that why you called?

**Piper:** uhmm, no. We need to power of three can you get over here like ASAP?

**Phoebe:** Uh yeah. (Phoebe hangs up the phone and sinks down into the covers. An arm reaches across Phoebe and holds her)

**Cole:** Who was that?

**Phoebe:** (Looks over, is totally shocked at what she has done, speaks hastily:) Um, I gotta go.

(Cole is totally confused)

**-Commercial Break**

(ah the suspense is killing you, I know)

Scene: Manor. Front Hall. Piper opens the door calmly. Phoebe enters in a hurry

**Piper:** Phoebe! That was quick.

**Phoebe:** Well you said you needed me right away. What's up?

**Piper:** Paige trapped a demon in the attic and we need the power of three to vanquish it.

**Phoebe:** Oh that's all?

Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper and Phoebe enter. Paige is sitting in a chair watching a demon that's trapped in the crystals

**Piper:** Alright, I got Phoebe let's vanquish this demon.

**Paige:** Here (hands them a copy of the spell)

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige:**

_Evil demon of sin and vice_

_For your misdeeds you will pay the price_

_Spirits take you far away_

_Leave your powers in disarray_

(The demon freaks out, explodes into ash, not much of a mess)

**Paige: **Well, at least this one isn't as messy as the last demon.

**Phoebe:** The last demon?

**Paige:** Yes, well, while you were off frolicking with Cupid we were vanquishing demons.

**Phoebe:** What? Paige I haven't talked to Coop in a couple of days.

**Paige:** What exactly have you been doing then?

(Phoebe doesn't answer. Instead she looks over to Piper who shrugs. Paige rolls her eyes and leaves. Phoebe sighs, puts her hand to her forehead)

**Piper:** She does have a point, you know.

**Phoebe:** (Phoebe lowers her hand, makes annoyed gestures) Weren't you the one asking me why I wasn't at my place?

**Piper:** It's just, you stormed out so suddenly and if there's something wrong you should tell us.

**Phoebe:** (sighs) I know, its just…(pause) Have you ever done something really, really, really bad and just wished you could go back in time and change it?

**Piper: **Sure, all the time. We all do.

**Phoebe:** Hmm. (walks over to the book)

**Piper:** Uhh Phoebe? What are you doing?

**Phoebe:** Seeing if the book has anything on time travel.

**Piper:** You're kidding right? (Phoebe ignores her, continues to flip through book) Okay, you're not kidding.

(Walks over to Phoebe, touches her shoulder)

**Piper:** Listen if you want to talk to me about—

**Phoebe:** Time loops…accelerating time…moving ahead in time...

**Piper:** (Just as Piper interrupts her, Phoebe passes the page she made on Cole's human form, and looks dazed) Phoebe, listen to me, (Piper shuts the book without looking at it) I'm sure whatever you did isn't that bad.

**Phoebe: **You have no idea.

**Piper: **Yeah well that's because you won't tell me. Does this have to do with a guy?

(Phoebe nods)

**Piper:** My advice is you just talk to him about it. Whatever it is, you can work through it. You don't need magic to fix your problems. Now come on, let me make you some of my famous, re-energizing lunches

**Phoebe:** You mean last night's leftovers?

**Piper:** Yup.

Scene: San Francisco Bay Mirror. Phoebe's Office. The blinds and the door are closed. Phoebe is at her computer, her head resting on her hand.

(Cole shimmers in. Phoebe doesn't see him.)

**Cole:** (He gazes at her desk) Hard at work I see.

(Phoebe is completely surprised)

**Phoebe:** What are you doing here?

**Cole:** You left in a hurry this morning. I, uh, I came to see how you were doing.

**Phoebe:** Look, (pause) Cole—

(Before she can say anymore Paige orbs in)

**Paige:** Phoebe, Piper and I need you at the Manor.

**Phoebe:** Paige can't this wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something.

(Camera looks around the room from Paige's POV, and there is no one in the room except her and Phoebe)

**Paige:** What? There's no one else here.

(Phoebe frowns for a moment, confused, until she remembers "duh, she can't see Cole and I'm an idiot because if she could see him in the first place she'd vanquish his sorry ass as I should have done"…then she collects herself)

**Phoebe:** Oh, yeah, but I really have to get this column done.

(Cole is meanwhile, standing in the corner, his arms folded, looking dubiously at Phoebe)

**Paige:** Your column can wait, this can't. (She's totally pissed)

**Phoebe:** (Looks over at Cole, hesitates) Fine, let's go (takes Paige's hand, they orb out, Cole sighs, his eyes look sad)

**-Commercial Break**

Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper is sitting at the table, distraught, her head is buried in her hands

(Paige and Phoebe orb in)

**Phoebe:** Okay, what's the emergency?

(Paige hits her, points to Piper, who is tearing up)

**Phoebe:** Oh my god, Piper what's wrong?

**Piper: **Leo (she's crying now)

**Phoebe: **Oh honey, you know we're going to get him back. (Goes over, hugs and supports Piper)

**Paige:** The Elders found out that the last Triad has been killed.

**Phoebe:** By who?

**Paige: **(crosses her arms) They don't know.

**Piper:** I mean when we killed two of them I know that we said there must be a bigger evil. I just thought that maybe, maybe (totally loses her shit, buries her head in Phoebe's shoulder)

**Phoebe:** Piper we're going to get him back. He is the love of your life and you're not going to lose him. (Phoebe looks over at Paige) Whoever destroyed the last Triad must be part of the ultimate power.

**Paige:** You can't be certain of that.

**Phoebe:** Yeah well if the Elders don't know who it is, whoever they are they must at least _know_ something, right? So Paige why don't you check with the Elders again and I'll scry for a high energy concentration—like we did last time.

(Phoebe starts to exit the attic and Paige starts to orb, but Piper speaks before they can leave)

**Piper:** Wait. I can't do this right now. (Both Paige and Phoebe are surprised. Piper takes a moment to regain her composure) The Angel of Destiny told us we would fight the Ultimate Power. If we hope to win—If I hope to get Leo back, we need to let them come to us. I'm tired of seeking out evil.

**Paige:** You know we're only trying to help

**Piper:** I know. But I think right now we should focus on ourselves. Paige I know you and Henry have been fighting since you got married.

**Paige:** Yeah, but Leo—

**Piper:** …Is still alive, but if you don't talk to Henry your marriage won't be. (Paige is reluctant to leave) Go on, he loves you.

(Paige orbs out, Piper sighs and gets up. Phoebe escorts her downstairs)

**Piper: **(As they walk downstairs) As for you. What happened with your mystery guy?

**Phoebe:** Umm nothing actually, I haven't talked with him.

**Piper:** Don't you think you should?

(They've reached the first floor and Piper has lay down on the couch, Phoebe is sitting at her torso)

**Phoebe:** I don't know. (pause) I think I need to take a walk, clear my head. Will you be okay?  
**Piper:** (quietly, with a peaceful, sweet expression on her face) Yeah.

(Phoebe pats Piper's legs, then gets up and exits)

Scene: Manor. Front Porch. Phoebe leaves the house, sighs heavily

(Cole shimmers in, with the same sad eyes he had in _Black As Cole_ when they talked about his proposal (…wow I'm such a geek…))

**Cole:** So…is, uh, is everything alright?

**Phoebe:** Yeah… (said in the same tone as at the end of _Bride and Gloom_ when Cole asked if everything worked out)

**Cole:** (Takes deep breath) Listen Phoebe, I don't know if—

**Phoebe:** It's such a nice night out.

**Cole:** Phoebe—

**Phoebe:** Do you remember the first night we spent together?

**Cole:** I'll never forget. (said quiet seriously, not in the overly-sentimental/corny way it seems when I type it out)

**Phoebe:** You told me that I didn't know what I was getting into.

**Cole:** (Laughs a little) Neither did I.

**Phoebe:** (The camera shows them walking together from behind, mostly showing their silhouettes. Phoebe playfully elbows Cole) I guess we were both right.

**Episode Tres:**

Scene: Phoebe's Condo. Living Room. Coop hearts in, enthusiastic

**Coop:** Phoebe? (Calling out)

(Cut to Phoebe's bed room. She shoots up in her bed, grasping the covers.)

**Phoebe:** You've got to get out of here!

(Cole opens his eyes, tired, he was lying on his side facing her. He sits up groggy, but is slouching whereas Phoebe is sitting straight up in bed)

**Cole:** Wha? (Rubs his hand against the side of his face)

**Phoebe:** C'mon get up, (she's smiling a little) get up, you have to get out of here (laughs a little)

**Cole:** To where?

**Phoebe:** I don't know, shimmer into the closet or something.

(Phoebe kinda rushes Cole out of the bed, he grabs a pillow to umm keep certain areas unexposed, and shimmers into closet. Phoebe rushes to put on her bathrobe)

**Phoebe:** (Yelling out loud) Ahh, yeah hold on a second. I'm just getting dressed.

(She turns around, is surprised to see Coop coolly standing in the corner with flowers)

**Phoebe: **Coop! What are you doing here.

**Coop:** What am I doing here? Phoebe I'm here to help you find love.

**Phoebe:** Right, love, (points finger) can't forget about that.

**Coop: **Well I think I have a match for you.

**Phoebe:** You do?

**Coop: **His name's Steven, he's perfect for you.

**Phoebe:** Steven? As in the journalist Steven? I don't think so.

**Coop: **He's perfect for you, trust me.

**Phoebe:** Umm, I don't think so. The last time I dated a co-worker it didn't pan out so well.

**Coop:** You two are perfect for each other. I'm a cupid, remember. I know what I'm doing.

**Phoebe:** Yeah…

Scene: Café. Phoebe is there waiting for Steven. Cole shimmers in, fully clothed, his arms crossed

**Phoebe:** (totally annoyed) Hey! What are you doing here? I don't want someone to see me talking to myself.

**Cole:** You'd rather talk to him? (motions toward Steven who is entering the far side of the café)

**Phoebe:** Yes, now get lost before I kick your butt out of here.

(Cole sighs, hesitates for a moment, gazing at Phoebe. He finally shimmers out after Phoebe mouths a final "go")

(Meanwhile Steven is approaching, Coop is following behind)

**Coop:** Now remember to give her the flowers and then say the poem.

**Steven:** I can't even remember the poem, I can't go through with this. I don't know why I let you talk me into doing this.

**Coop:** Relax. You like Phoebe, right?

**Steven:** Yes, but—

**Coop:** And I told you she likes you, so you have nothing to worry about.

**Steven:** (trying to remember poem) "…To see love's try mire"—wait no, I mean desire…I can't get this!

**Coop:** (sighs) Look, I'll feed you your lines, just stay calm, I'll be behind that table, and tell you everything you need to say to win her over. Now go! (He pushes him forward)

(Steven approaches Phoebe, who stands up and he awkwardly hands her the flowers)

**Phoebe:** Oh. For me? That's so sweet.

**Steven:**

"My bounty is as deep as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I…I (Coop whispers to him: "give to thee", he hastily continues) give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite." (wraps up last line really quickly, let's out sigh of relief)

**Phoebe:** (smiles, laughs) Wow. You quote Shakespeare?

**Steven:** Umm actually no. I mean yes. I mean…

**Coop:** (whispers) you bring out the romantic in me.

**Steven:** You bring out the romantic in me.

(Phoebe smiles)

Scene: Phoebe's Condo. Phoebe and Coop enter, Phoebe first, then Coop

**Coop:** (excited) Well?

**Phoebe:** Well, I'm surprised, Maybe you were right, maybe he is a good match.

**Coop:** So, what did you think of him?

**Phoebe:** He was very romantic. A little nervous, but very romantic.

**Coop:** Yeah? (sighs, relieved, though sad)

**Phoebe:** (nods) Thanks for your help. You really cared about me.

**Coop:** Well I guess I should be going then. Good, uh, good luck with Steven.

**Phoebe:** (kinda awkward moment) Yup. (Waves goodbye to Coop awkwardly)

(Coop disappears in dumb Cupid way)

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper is cooking. Phoebe comes in

**Piper:** So how did your talk with the mystery man go?

**Phoebe:** Uhh. I can't even think about that right now. I have too much going on—

(Paige orbs in)

**Paige:** I talked to the Elders

**Piper:** And?

**Paige:** Well they were cryptic, but they said that we have to let destiny run its course. They did say that the Triad was working _with_ the ultimate power and that the last Triad was killed by them.

**Phoebe:** Why would they do that?

**Paige:** They don't know. But whoever they are, they're closer than we may think

(Billie enters the kitchen)

**Billie:** Sorry, just came to get a quick bit to eat before my late night class. (goes into the fridge, gets a snack starts to eat) What's wrong?

**Piper:** The ultimate power.

**Billie:** Oh my god. Did you guys find out who it is?

**Piper:** Just that they killed off the Triad and now they will be coming after us.

**Billie:** What did the Elders say?

**Paige:** Just that we should sit on our ass and wait for them to come.

**Billie:** What? No, we have to go out there and find them before they find us.

**Phoebe:** Billie this is our destiny. We will fight the ultimate power, but until then there is no use in trying to find it out.

**Billie:** You guys are serious right? (silence) I lost my parents and I'm not going to let their death be in vain. (Storms out like the retard that she is)

**Phoebe:** Billie wait—(too late for the PhoeMe, the retard has left the building like the SPED that she is)

**-Commercial Break**

Scene: Manor. Front Porch. Phoebe steps outside to get some air, she sighs—showing that she's stressed

(Cole shimmers in)

**Cole:** So…how was your _date_?

**Phoebe:** Look Cole I can't think about that right now.

**Cole:** Why? Did something happen? Are you okay?

**Phoebe:** No, it's just (sighs) So much is happening right now.

(Cole puts his hand on her back, she pulls away)

**Phoebe:** Cole there isn't anything between us.  
**Cole: **Well there wasn't this morning. (laughs a little)

**Phoebe:** (gets in serious, bitch mode) Can we not talk about this right now?

**Cole:** Well then when? Phoebe it's just me.

**Phoebe:** That's the point. It's you Cole. You turned me evil. You made my life a living hell for over four months.

**Cole:** I already feel guilty enough as it is.

**Phoebe: **Do you? I mean it's easy enough for you to say that, but do you really feel anything?

**Cole:** (angrily yells at her) Yes! I do! (Weird pause as he feels awkward, she's scared straight kinda, Cole sighs) I feel regret every single day. I can't change my past.

**Phoebe:** No you can't. And I will never forget what you did to me.

**Cole:** Phoebe I don't expect you to. Come on, let me buy you an ice cream.

**Phoebe:** Okay, One: you don't have any money and Two: you're invisible

**Cole:** (Chuckles) Good point.

(The camera shows the same exit as last time: the two silhouettes walking away together)

**Episode Cuatro:**

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper is at the table, eating breakfast and reading the newspaper.

(Phoebe enters)

**Phoebe:** Hey honey, I just came over to see how you were doing.

**Piper:** Except for the fact that this cereal tastes like _crap_ I'm doing okay. So how goes the Cupid?

**Phoebe:** Actually he's gone. (she gets some orange juice out of the fridge) He set me up on a date with this guy Steven and I guess the Elders thought he'd finished the job.

**Piper:** Are you going to see him again?

**Phoebe:** (Phoebe sits down at the table) Well I don't know, Steven's romantic, but he's no Mr. Take-Your-Breath-Away.

**Piper:** Not Steven, Coop.

**Phoebe:** What do you mean? I told you the Elders—

**Piper:** Oh come on Phoebe. You've been spending so much time with him.

**Phoebe:** What are you talking about, I haven't even—

**Piper:** I mean you can't wait to get back to your condo (Phoebe begins to brood, realizing that this behavior has been due to Cole) and for the last couple of days you've been …well you've been glowing.

**Phoebe:** Glowing?

**Piper:** Phoebe you know what I mean. (hesitates) If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were falling in love.

**Phoebe:** (nervously laughs) Don't be ridiculous. You don't know what you're talking about.

**Piper:** Phoebe I've known you my entire life. I know when you're in love, and I know when you're hiding something from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I'm updating the story, and of course after I put up the story _Generation Hex_ and _The Torn Identity_ took place…Which really sucks because my concept was a way to incorporate Cole back into the series, realistically, while going along with what's been happening in season 8. So basically I ask you guys to bear with me. For the rest of the story, assume that the events of both episodes _did_ take place, along with the ones in my story. Of course Steven becomes Michael, and Piper now knows Billie and Christy are the Ultimate Power, etc. Later I might edit the previous part of the story to fit in with what has happened but right now I'm too lazy. Eventually the story will turn into an AU—probably tonight—because it is obvious that Kern is having Phoebe and Coop hook up in the upcoming episodes. But like I said bare with me—maybe I'll create another story that takes place after _Forever Charmed_.

(Return to scene at end of previous chapter):

(pause, Phoebe is silent, pensive for a moment)

**Phoebe:** (crinkles her brow) You remember when you were going out with Dan (slight pause) and uh, and Leo came back and saved you? (pause) How did you know Leo was--you know--the one?

**Piper:** I just felt it honey. In my heart I always knew he was the one. (takes deep breath) And it looks like whoever this mystery man is, that's giving you (smiles, reaches over, strokes, Phoebe's hair) your _fabulous_ glow, is the one for you.

(Doorbell rings, Piper looks toward kitchen doorway)

**Paige:** (Yelling from off camera) I'll get it.

Scene: Manor. Front Hall. Piper walks toward the door

(Paige opens the front door, Henry enters with a smile on his face and a heroic attitude)

**Paige:** Henry (He smiles, bends down and kisses her)

(Just then Phoebe walks into the hallway, she has composed herself and put on a smile)

**Henry:** (briefly looks over at Phoebe) Hi, I've come to help. (smiles, triumphantly)

**Phoebe:** …to help with what exactly?

**Henry:** The ultimate power—uhh Billie and her sister.

**Paige:** Honey, that's real sweet but now's not really the time. (she pats his arm)

(Phoebe takes a moment and admires them/their relationship)

**Henry:** Paige, I love you, and I want to help. I can handle any witches or demons that attack. I may not be able to orb anymore…

**Paige:** (smiles seductively) Like that, did you? (Paige pulls him toward her)

**Henry:** (smiles) Yeah…

(Phoebe is still admiring when Piper walks into the front hall)

**Piper:** Okay people, break it up (Paige looks over) You guys can do...whatever later. (Shoos Henry to the door) Right now we have an ultimate power to deal with.

(Henry backs out of doorway, with sweet, reminds-you-of-a-little-boy smile on his face)

**Henry:** If you need me…

**Paige:** …you'll be at the station, I know.

(He reaches in for one last kiss and immediately after Piper closes the door)

**Piper: **You're finishing each other's sentences. Cute! (in the sarcastic way only Piper can pull off)

**Paige:** Yeah, well can we just figure out this whole Billie thing? I don't want Henry's last memory of me to be you slamming the door in his face.

**Piper:** Well I made a power-stripping potion, but we don't know where she is. Phoebe, did you try scrying for her…Phoebe? (Phoebe is gazing at the floor) Phoebe!

**Phoebe:** (kind of startled) oh , what? Yeah I couldn't find her.

**Paige:** Maybe we should check with the Elders.

**Phoebe:** Okay well, while you do that I, uhh, I think I'm going to go home—(puts her hand on her stomach) I don't feel so good. (opens front door)

**Paige:** But Phoebe—

(Phoebe exits, closes door)

**Paige:** What was that?

**Piper:** Boy problems.

(Paige rolls her eyes)

Scene: Phoebe's Condo. Phoebe enters front door. She takes off her jacket and walks to the middle of the room. Front door is still open.

**Phoebe:** (looks upward, shouts) Cole?...Cole?

(Cole shimmers in on a chair. He's wearing dark, casual clothes like those in _Charmed Again Part 2_)

**Cole:** How are your sisters?

**Phoebe:** Well… Christy's turned evil and Billie's going to help her kill us. But otherwise everything's fine.

**Cole:** Is there anything I can do to help?

**Phoebe:** (sighs, frowns—gets in serious mode) uhh look, can we take a walk?

**Cole:** Uh, Yeah; yeah… (raises his eyebrows as he responds. He gets up, walks into hallway and Phoebe exits after him)

Scene: Empty street. Cole and Phoebe are walking together on the sidewalk in silence

**Cole: **(finally) Phoebe what's wrong?

**Phoebe:** (nervously, with faked smile) What makes you think there is something wrong?

**Cole:** Wellll, you asked me out—presumably to talk about us—and you haven't said anything for 10 minutes

**Phoebe:** (still with nervous, faked smile) A lot on my mind I guess, with Billie and Christy, and…

**Cole:** …and Michael?

**Phoebe:** (Taken by surprise) What? (ticked off) That was one date.

**Cole:** Oh, so it's your Cupid then?

**Phoebe:** Nnno-okay, where is this even coming from?

**Cole:** I'm just trying to figure out where _you're_ coming from Phoebe. (pause, he takes a deep breath) Are you in love with him?

**Phoebe:** (seriously, not in that I'm-saying-no-but-I-mean-yes that she has many a time in the past) Am I _in love_ with him? (outraged) No Cole. No, I'm not in love with him. And I can't believe you'd even—

**Cole:** Then what? (Phoebe gears up to bitch at him again) What is it that you're not telling me? Lately you've had this…look (Phoebe rolls her eyes, tries to look away, but Cole nudges her chin toward him) like you're in love. (her expression changes to pain/guilt and she looks down the street as Cole pauses before continuing to babble on) And if you are, I can't stop you, bu—

(Phoebe suddenly, passionately kisses Cole, pressing her lips harshly against his. They both continue to kiss, touching the sides of one another's face)

**Phoebe:** (pulling away, her eyes watering—about to cry, says with sorrow/pain) The only man I've fallen in love with… (her voice falls apart) is you.

(For a moment Cole glows yellow. At this moment a random extra on sidewalk walks between them as Cole collects himself)

**Random Extra:** (to Cole) Hey, watch it.

(Phoebe and Cole look at one another, surprised)

**Phoebe:** Sir! (catches up to him) Excuse me, sir. Um (smiles moronically) Sorry to bother you but uh when you said "watch it", you were talking too…?

**Random Extra:** Your boyfriend (points to Cole)

**Phoebe:** You can see him? (looks over to Cole) He can see you?

**Random Extra:** I have two eyes, don't I? (to himself) I knew I shouldn't have taken a walk this late (trails off) it's when al the crazies come out.

(Hee, just some comic relief for the bored masses)

**-Commerical Break**

(finally got the L word out there. Jeez the Feebs has gotten pretty screwed up in the years since Cole, hasn't she? Ha, just kidding, I know: Understatement Of The Century.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So I've been away from the story for a long time. The series is over, and of course Phoebe stayed with wholesome Coop instead of (much more interesting) Cole. Bleh, well I was convinced that I wouldn't continue, especially when I haven't seen any episodes recently and feel like I've forgotten some of the style in which the dialogue is created and how the characters speak. But, a lot of people seemed to like it, and I'm willing to take the risk and continue the story. Enjoy, and I appreciate every review.

**Episode Cinco:**

Scene: Manor. Front hall. Phoebe slowly opens the front door, peaks her head out to see if anyone's there and then—with Cole in hand—rushes into the living room

**Piper:** (yells from off screen) Phoebe? Is that you?

**Phoebe:** Uhhh (shoos Cole, he's like "where the hell you want me to go?" she's like "just go" and he sighs, shimmers out; she yells:) Yeah (turns toward dining room direction, straightens herself out, sees Piper has just entered the room)

**Piper:** Feeling any better?

**Phoebe:** Wha? Oh, right. Yea, yeah my uh my stomach is better, I think it was something I ate (heads off toward stairs)

**Piper:** What's your hurry?

**Phoebe:** (A little out of breath) Hurry? What hurry?

**Piper:** You just seem like you're in a rush.

**Phoebe:** A rush?

**Piper:** Is there an echo in here? What's gotten into you?

**Phoebe:** Gotten int—(sighs, realizes she's still repeating Piper's questions and calms down, smiling at her own idiocy)

**Piper:** (after a beat) Did you talk to him?

**Phoebe:** (pauses for a moment, then soberly replies) Yeah.

**Piper:** And did everything work out?

**Phoebe:** (she opens her mouth to respond, then hesitates and stops herself; finally she says:) I don't know, but at least my heart's in the right place.

(as she walks past Piper and goes upstairs, Piper looks back at her and smiles, happy that it worked out…of course assuming that Phoebe was talking about Coop)

(Piper starts towards the kitchen when Coop "hearts" in with a bouquet of flowers)

**Coop:** Is Phoebe here?

**Piper:** Uh, yeah (smiles) she's upstairs.

**Coop:** (grins) thanks.

**Piper:** (standing against the banister as he walks up the stairs) so, did everything work out?

**Coop:** (smiles, looks confused, after a moment says:) you mean between Phoebe and Michael? No, I don't think they're right for each other.

**Piper:** (smiles in that way like "stop pulling my leg") Nooo, I _mean_ between _you_ and Phoebe?

**Coop:** (looks surprised) No, not yet (raises up bouquet) but I'm going to talk to her right now.

Piper: but I thought—(Coop looks on, waiting for her to finish her sentence…) Nevermind…You know what? (she pulls his arm and leads him down the stairs) You should go, uh, talk to the elders for us (drags him to the door)


End file.
